Pablo Belisario Ochoa
Pablo Belisario Ochoa, or simply Pablo Ochoa, was major Colombian drug lord, and one of 47's five fathers (gene donor), who was assassinated by Agent 47 and the ICA under the orders of Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. His headquarters and drug business was located in the Colombia Jungle, but was obliterated by 47 in the year 2000. Background Early life Colombian drug lord born in Cali, Colombia in 1930. By the age of 18, in 1948, his criminal activities were already extensive, with multiple convictions and the manslaughter of a rival who was going after his girlfriend. He escaped sentence for the latter by exploiting his criminal connections, which resulted in the murder of the judge who was to preside at his trial. He escaped to France and joined the French Foreign Legion, where he met Hong, Fuchs, Jegorov and Ort-Meyer and became a partner in cloning experiments by Ort-Meyer (in exchange for funding, he was granted spare organs that gave him a younger, healthier condition). Later life Ochoa returned to Colombia in 1955 where he built his criminal empire, centered almost entirely around trafficking cocaine, emerging in the 1970's at the height of his career. However, as a result of several bloody fights with other Colombian cartels, Ochoa gradually lost ground to more business-like cartels and was forced to retreat to his stronghold deep within the Colombian rainforest, his only safe haven and only remaining plant, where he is protected 24/7 by heavily armed guards. However, he is still severely paranoid about being assassinated by drug-trade competitors or the U'wa people. Hitman: Codename 47 In 2000, Agent 47 was anonymously hired by Ort-Meyer to eliminate Ochoa after he stopped funding Ort-Meyer's project. Additionally, Ort-Meyer sent Ochoa a letter foretelling 47's coming, confirming his paranoia. After enlisting the help of the U'wa tribe, 47 discovers Ochoa's para-military compound and managed to evade detection and confronts Ochoa. But, having known his coming, Ochoa prepared a machine gun to counterattack the hitman. However, even with his machine gun and resistance against bullets, 47 managed to kill him and destroys his drug lab at the base, thus ending the drug lord's business. Personality Due to his difficult childhood, Ochoa has a very dark personality. He was very ruthless and bad tempered. He also disregards his friend, Ort-Meyer, even calling him "old man". His ruthlessness can be seen in his target footage video, in which he kicked his employee for dropping a drug crate. Due to repeated attempts on his life by his drug-trade competitors and the U'wa people, he became mentally unstable and very paranoid. Abilities: 'Military Training: '''Pablo was trained by the French Foreign Legionnaires in hand to hand combat, military tactics, firearms, and explosives. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Pablo is capable taking regular bullets. When Pablo takes the cocaine, he becomes more tolerable on the pain. Appearance He is 6 feet tall, weighs 195 lbs. There is a scar in his face which runs from his forehead down to his left cheek, possibly a wound that blinded his left eye. His attire comprised of white collar suit on top of pink shirt, a white trousers, and a black belt. Gallery Pablo Belisario Ochoa.jpg|Pablo Ochoa. HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Footage_-_Face_Photo.png|Pablo Ochoa's face in footage photo in Hitman: Codename 47. HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Footage_-_Kicking.png|Pablo Ochoa kicking one of his employee in footage photo in Hitman: Codename 47. HC47_-_Pablo_Ochoa_-_Target_Photo.png|Pablo Ochoa's target photo in Hitman: Codename 47. Pablo in his office in Codename 47.jpg|Pablo in his office in Hitman: Codename 47. Pablo snorting cocaine.jpg|Pablo using cocaine in his office in Hitman: Codename 47. Pablo1.jpg|Pablo attacking 47 in Hitman: Codename 47. Trivia *He is heavily based on the character Tony Montana from the movie ''Scarface, bares a similar scar, similar designer suit, and sports a similar hairstyle. It could also be noted both characters like to snort cocaine. *Ochoa has an immunity to weaker guns. *Ochoa is the only one of 47's five fathers who doesn't appear in ''Hitman: Contracts''; the rest appear either as targets or, like Ort-Meyer, as a corpse. *His name is probably influenced by the Colombian drug kingpin, Pablo Escobar, and the Ochoa brothers, members of the Medellin Cartel. *The movie Sniper (1993) has a similar plot and both targets are druglords that share the same last name, Ochoa. it:Pablo Belisario Ochoa Category:Hitman: Codename 47 targets Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:The Five Fathers Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:French Foreign Legion